A common goal in the field of seating apparatuses, particularly office chairs, and the like, is to provide an apparatus that provides improved comfort and fit for the user. Achieving these goals generally takes one of two approaches: improving the mechanics of the chair (e.g., the adjustability of the chair, or the individual parts thereof), or improving the comfort of the chair by altering the support provided by the chair (e.g., the seat, the backrest, or the arms).
Multiple various attempts have been made in the past to improve chair mechanics as a method of improving comfort and usability of the chair. One key aspect of chair mechanics central to chair comfort is chair reclining movement.
In chairs that provide reclining movement, it is desirable that the recline pivot point be at the center of the body or where the user's back normally pivots (i.e., an axis through the user's hip joints). The pivot point of a reclining chair is normally displaced from the ideal pivot point. It is also desirable to have a chair wherein the angle between the user's upper body and the user's lower body opens up to relieve internal congestive body pressures. It is, of course, also desirable to provide a chair wherein the user's feet remain on the floor and the recline action parallels the natural body action closely enough to avoid the common shirt tail pull problem.
Various approaches to improving comfort of a chair's seat and back rest are also known. For examples, much work has been performed in the field to make the chair seat and back rest form fitting for various users, such as using contouring synthetic foam. Foam, however, is an inherently inadequate support as it is difficult, if not impossible, to make a single piece of foam that provides optimal firmness and softness at desirable points across the foam. Foam can also be problematic due to heat buildup between the foam cushion and the body of the user. Foam cushioning is further undesirable in that it requires upholstering to have a finished look that is appealing to users. Not only does this add cost to the chair, but if the cushion has been specially formed for optimal comfort, the addition of upholstering can alter the shape and firmness (or softness) of the foam.
Previously known chairs have also failed to provide support surfaces that easily and comfortably fit the bodies of a wide range of users. As one method of improving comfort, manufacturers have prepared chairs in a range of sizes (e.g., small, medium, large). This is obviously undesirable, as it requires the preparation of multiple lines of the same product, and accordingly requires sellers of the product to stock multiple lines of the same product. Still further, a user who purchases such a “sized” chair may at some time no longer be sized to the chair. Still further, the sizing of the chair prohibits the comfortable use of the chair by a variety of users.
In light of the shortcoming of previously known seating apparatuses, as described above, it would useful to have a seating apparatus having mechanical advantages, as well as improved seat and back rest support, to provide a user improved comfort. Moreover, it would be useful to provide such a chair in a form that maximizes aesthetics and function, as well as comfort. All of these benefits, as well as others that will become apparent with the description provided herein, are provided by the present invention.